1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prophylactic article, in particular a glove, with a carrier element, which comprises at least in part a natural or synthetic elastomer, and with a combination of active substances that is contained in microcapsules, wherein the microcapsules are arranged at least in part in and/or on the carrier element, in particular in the area of the inner surface facing towards the carrier.
Medical gloves, whether in the form of examination gloves or in the form of operation gloves, have now become standard equipment for medical care. It is problematic hereby that the user's skin may react with irritation or allergically to the various elastomer materials if gloves of this type are worn over a longer period. In order to avoid this, it has already been proposed in the prior art to apply various active ingredients to the skin via the glove.
2. Prior Art
Thus, for example, a therapeutic glove is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,154 B1, which has on its inner surface a layer of dehydrated aloe vera.
Similar to this, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,372 A describes a glove containing aloe vera oil, wherein the oil is arranged between two layers of flexible plastic. However, the disadvantage hereby is that one of the layers must be punctured to apply the oil, whereby the glove not only loses its strength at least in some areas, but the danger is also associated therewith that substances from outside penetrate into the user's skin.
The microencapsulation of active substances has also been described in the prior art, e.g., in DE 201 00 269 U1 or in the applicant's AT 413 471 B or AT 503 090 A.